


Слезы и кровь

by Hermes_of_Crete



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Aristocracy, Character Death, Drama, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_of_Crete/pseuds/Hermes_of_Crete
Summary: Артур, влиятельный дворянин, у которого есть все, который может сгноить и помиловать людей по своему желанию. В один светский вечер к нему приходит призрак из прошлого, человек, который уже много лет как должен быть мертв."Здравствуй, мелькнули черные перья где-то у входа в зал.Вижу - испуган, вижу - растерян, знать, ты меня не ждал.Вот и учись без истерик и позы вызов бросать судьбе.Я называю - кровь или слезы, но выбирать тебе."
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Слезы и кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Канцлер Ги - Слёзы и кровь

Словно рябь от брошенного в воду камня волной прошел слух по залу. Высокий, великолепно одетый мужчина статно прошел сквозь толпу. Полностью в черном — от камзола до нижней сорочки, со злой усмешкой на губах и жестокой складкой меж бровей. Он отпугивал своим видом слабый пол также сильно, как когда-то привлекал. Главный скандалист и любовник, он больше не искал общества в прошлом любимых им женщин. Больше не провоцировал толки и пересуды. В прошлом остались интриги с придворными фрейлинами, и, иногда, с их влиятельными мужьями.

Он вернулся, но теперь это не был он. Не Бонфуа — сын влиятельного вельможи, не скандалист и безбожник, совсем нет.

Сегодня должно было произойти то, чего он ждал столько лет. Франциск окинул огромную залу в поисках старого знакомого. Сколько лет он не видел этого лица, а будто вчера. Зелень глаз, сумасшедшим огнем горящая в темноте, тонкая полоска губ, всегда искусанных от внутренней желчи и злобы. Как всегда в сером. Он стоит у окна и беседует с молодым человеком. Высокий и юный парень пожирал его взглядом, смотрел в душу и внимал каждому его слову. Франциск на секунду даже пожалел парня. Проникнуться светлым чувством к самой мерзкой сволочи, которую он знал, действительно заслуживало сострадания.

Юноша поднял взгляд, ощущая как переменилась атмосфера, беспокойно оглядывался, но еще не понимая, что произошло. Он смотрит на Франциска, но до неприличия безразлично, как на любого другого неинтересного ему незнакомца. У него тот же смелый взгляд, те же черты лица, как у него самого много лет назад, Франц словно в свое отражение глядел. А у единственного серого человека в этом пестром душном зале дергаются плечи. Франциск чувствует, как он осознает полную тишину, как судорогой сводит его лицо от догадки и приступа паники.

По толпе как шум волн проходит шипящее «убийца! убийца!». Это смешит человека — в этом здании много больше одного убийцы.

Человек, к которому он пришел, старается не дрожать, когда гость протягивает ему руку для приветствия.

— Сколько лет, мой дорогой друг. Как ваше здоровье, де Бонфуа? — приходится отвечать на этот жест.

— Хорошо.

— Надеюсь ненадолго.

Он улыбается согласно этикету. Чувствует как слабые духом люди в зале замерли в ожидании ужасного.

Ведь Франциск Бонфуа много лет считается мертвым. И обстоятельства его смерти давно быльём поросли. Никто особенно не интересовался этим вопросом, а очень зря.

_Он нависал над ним, с улыбкой смотрел на то, как переливались золотом витые локоны в его пальцах. Это доставляло молодому парню почти животное удовольствие, ему всегда нравилось, когда трогали его волосы, это чесало его эго._

_— Может хватит, Франциск? — сказал третий._

_Артур отнял руку, перестал странно, почти пожирающе, смотреть на Бонфуа и повернулся к тому, кто его отвлек. Он не понимал, что этот человек вообще забыл в одной карете с господами. Загорелый, в выстиранной рубахе, простой и слишком легкой для позднего вечера одежде. И взгляд у него был угрюмый, недоверчивый. Но правила здесь диктовал не он._

_— Да ладно тебе, Антонио, не всем же быть такими аскетами как ты, — Франциск показал ему язык._ _— Долго нам еще ехать? Хочу к сестре._

_— До рассвета будем ехать, не меньше. Франциск, я хотел у тебя спросить, — он покосился на Артура, а потом полез в свою дорожную сумку. — Как ты думаешь, ей понравится?_

_Он отдал в руки другу что-то небольшое, завернутое в обмотку. Это оказалось маленькое зеркальце с медной крышечкой, на которой была вырезана лилия и надпись по-испански. Антонио замер в ожидании оценки. Франциск протянул его к окну, чтобы в лунном свете разглядеть вещицу по-лучше, а потом отдал ее хозяину со словами:_

_— Она будет счастлива. Она будет счастлива уже тому, что ты просто приедешь к ней._

_На этом разговор окончился, а Франциск откинулся и прикрыл на минуту глаза. Да он был богат, да был знатен, но единственное, что он любил больше женщин — это такие спонтанные поездки к сестре в старое поместье его родителей. Только там находил он успокоение. Чаще он делал это один или с Тони, но в последние годы появился Артур._

_Он хотел продолжить этот поток мыслей, но карета сильно качнулась и, кажется, остановилась. Они не проезжали деревни или городка — вокруг не было ни души. Наоборот, миновав залитые лунным светом поля, они въехали в лес. Огромные высокие деревья смыкались где-то далеко над головой, в этой тьме едва была видна колея._

_Франциск поднялся, но Тони остановил его рукой._

_— Оставайся, я сам пойду, — он потянулся к своей шпаге, старому подарку Франциска, верой и правдой служившему много лет, выходя наружу._

_— Черт! Надо было все-таки дождаться утра, — прошипел Бонфуа._

_— Я пойду за ним._

_Когда Артур вышел наружу, Тони уже переговорил с извозчиком и медленно обходил транспорт. Он не мог понять, отчего они остановились. Артур Керкленд подходил к нему медленно, почти бесшумно. Его выдавал только тихий скрежет шпаги о ножны, когда оставалось совсем немного — жалкие пару метров. Робости не было в нем, только расчет. Следование к своей цели по наиболее короткому пути. Его сама жизнь научила, что только этот метод работает._

_Антонио не успел издать и звука, только тихий стон и непонимание в глазах. Тело упало. Керкленд вынул оружие из его спины, еще теплой, практически живой._

_— Артур, что это было? Что это был за звук? — Все хорошо, Антонио уже идет, — сказал он в ответ._

_Но не успел. Франциск вышел из кареты и искал глазами друзей. Когда тот вышел было потеряно некоторое преимущество. Темнота скрывала от него тело и шпагу в руке Артура. Он не подозревал о случившемся, но крепко сжимал оружие. Разбойники не редкость в этих краях в это неспокойное время._

_В этот момент Артур нанес свой первый удар — в грудь, что есть силы, рассекая темноту. Но Франциск увернулся, ужас и непонимание было в его глазах. И это заставило противника улыбнутся._

_— Артур, что ты творишь! Опусти шпагу! — но последовал второй удар._

_— Не опущу. Такие бесполезные люди как ты недостойны такой жизни._

_И как бы не умолял Франциск, что бы не говорил, не мог выпросить пощады, не мог дозваться рассудка Артура. Он был ранен в руку и тяжело дышал, когда вдалеке послышался топот и конское ржание. Глаза Артура забегали, он боялся, что Франциск позовет на помощь, но тот едва стоял, левая рука его сильно кровила. Убийца дергается, его руки дрожат, но он наносит последний удар и Франциск падает в это же мгновение. Он не смотрит на него, не успевает насладится триумфом. Они едва успели скинуть тела в кусты и тронутся, прежде чем чужая карета возникла из-за поворота._

_Сердце Артура бешено колотилось, в одной руке он сжимал окровавленную шпагу, а в другой злосчастное зеркальце. Он думал о будущем. Теперь он безродный боржуа, мещанин, который еще вчера ел из одной тарелки со своей скудной прислугой, станет человеком. Станет тем, кому покорится Париж, эта страна. Это было только начало пути. Его пути._

— Выпьем! Мы так славно пили в далекой славной молодости с тобой. Жаль нет Антонио, он умел находить в Париже лучшие вина и лучшие компании.

Артур молчал. От ужаса он не мог вымолвить не слова.

— Не хочешь? Очень зря, моя сестра и твоя жена тоже любила вино в такие вечера, оно заставляло ее быть веселей, забывать о том, что родители давно в могиле, о том, что брат у нее такой бедовый. И оно ее погубило, верно? Да, я знаю, — он ходил из стороны в сторону совершенно не замечая шараханий публики, просто было мерзко смотреть на этого человека, поэтому он смотрел на свой старый дом, где они когда-то дни и ночи проводили вместе с Артуром. — Знаю, как она мучилась, когда узнала о смерти Антонио, как оплакивала меня. Бедная, это событие так поразило ее, что единственное в чем она могла найти спокойствие — это в твой компании. Ты так испуган, жизнь моя. Ты полагал, что убил меня в ту ночь в лесу? Лучше бы, это было так.

Декорациями к этой странной сцене была тишина. Франциск посмотрел на служанку, что стаяла неподалеку, он помнил ее еще почти ребенком. Она бесшумно удалилась, и скоро рядом встали два стула и столик с бокалами на нем.

— Садись, — он указал рукой на стул, гарнитур которых много лет назад его отец привез из Италии, они с сестрой еще детьми строили из них домики. — Выпей же со мной, прояви уважение к гостю. Я не хочу причинить тебе вреда. Стоит ли игра свеч, ведь я давно мешок с песком, калека. Что мне со смерти такого червя как ты?

Он вертел в руках бокал. А Артур ловил каждый его взгляд, каждое движение. Он даже не молился, только этот человек вошел, он понял — смерть пришла за ним.

После той лунной ночи у него появилось влияние, богатства и все, что он только мог пожелать. Эти высокородные свиньи больше не считали его за мусор, больше не унижали ради забавы, как когда-то в детстве. Теперь он унижал их, теперь он мог сделать с ними все, что угодно. И испытывал от этого почти осязаемое наслаждение. Как игра в шахматы, в которые он Франциска всегда на раз два побеждал. Напротив смертельный враг и ситуация, в которой либо сталкиваешь ты, либо сталкивают тебя.

Артур пытался понять, где же он оступился? Где была та точка, начиная с которой он падал. Ведь он любил когда-то человека, который сидел напротив, только понял это годы спустя. Наверное, власть он любил все-таки больше.

— Я любил тебя, правда любил, Франциск, — наконец сказал он. — Тот день, когда я встретил тебя на улице был лучшим днем в моей собачьей жизни.

Этот человек пришел к нему с того света, так какой смысл бежать? Он взял бокал, долго переливал в нем вино, смотря его на свет. Было ли оно отравлено, он знать не мог.

— Я не хочу знать, почему ты сделал это со мной. Скажи только, почему сестра, почему Амели, — он, преодолевая отторжение, смотрел в глаза убийце.

— Она сама захотела этого. Каждый день в ее дом приезжали гости, чтобы утешить ее, и от этого ей вначале было легче. Просто от мельтешения вокруг. Но прошло полгода, и все лица стали сливаться в одно. Я предложил ей обвенчаться и уехать в Испанию. Одно, даже намеком, упоминание об Антонио, тогда произошла первая попытка. Их было много, — де Бонфуа оторвал взгляд и посмотрел на гостя.

Артур врал, извращая действительность, решил попытаться уцепиться за эту жизнь. Зал был полон людей, которые не отрываясь смотрели на них, но не было ни одного, кто мог бы помочь ему. Слишком много у него власти, слишком высоко он сидит, чтобы иметь верных и любящих людей. Даже в человеке напротив, несмотря на ситуацию, было больше сочувствия и участия к нему. Франциск выглядел сдержанным и спокойным. Он не верил ему.

— Ты врешь. Ты принудил ее выйти за тебя, ты издевался над ней, поэтому она хотела смерти! — в его глазах плясали сумасшедшие искры. Франциск прав, но знать ему об этом не обязательно.

— Я не убивал ее, — он замолк на минуту.

А его старый друг не изменился почти. Невинность юности сошла с него, и он стал еще более горяч. Только видно было, что его левая рука работает недостаточно хорошо. Власть, влияние. Вот на что он тогда обменял его. И проиграл.

— Ты всегда был лгуном, а теперь стал гнилью, к которой мне мерзко даже прикасаться. Жизнь сама наказывает тебя. Ты сжег все мосты, тебе некого больше оплакивать. Ты и не способен на слезы. Ни один человек здесь не станет тебе помогать, они все будут молчать.

Он стоял напротив Артура, держа руку на эфесе. Шпага тихо заскользила, выходя из ножен. Он упер ее в горло старого друга, так хотелось, чтобы его кровь прямо сейчас залила пол, чтобы он хрипел, захлебываясь ей. Но это было слишком просто. Франциск указал на бокал и сказал, смотря прямо в глаза Артура:

— Пей, отравитель, пей.


End file.
